1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fences, and in particular to an interchangeably mountable fence section for a privacy fence or for a rail fence.
2. Background of the Invention
To dispose a fence about the borders of one's real property, as a homesite, is advantageous for a variety of aesthetic, personal, and economic reasons. Economically, it enhances the value of the property; personally, it may be used to insure privacy and seclusion; and aesthetically, it adds a pleasing appearance effect to the property as a whole.
Two of the most popular fence arrangements are the privacy fence and the rail fence. Typically, to erect such fences, it is usually necessary for the landowner to contract for the services of skilled craftsmen, which is at best an expensive undertaking. Most landowners do not have the time, expertise, or materials to devote to the erection of fence arrangements.
Further, even when the fence has been erected, unless properly attended, the materials used in the fabrication of the fence deteriorate, splinter, corrode, or may otherwise become unsightly. The fence itself is also unable to be disassembled; and the constituent elements cannot be salvaged for reuse.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a privacy or a rail fence that is easily able to be erected by the average landowner, in a minimum of time using for erection only a minimum of tools. It would be of further advantage to provide a fence that is light weight and easily handled during erection, and uses interchangeably mountable fence sections to facilitate the erection thereof. It is of even further advantage to provide a fence without any corrodible elements which tend to become unsightly. Still further, to provide a fencing arrangement that is easy to clean and maintain, and is able to be disassembled for further use would appear to be of advantage.